


The Seeds

by alia_karasu



Series: Return [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_karasu/pseuds/alia_karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... how old are you, really ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeds

He finds them with the doc, Furiosa is fiddling with her mechanic arm in a corner, Cheedo and Toast trying to help, Saturnin on a bed, enduring her touches, they seem calm, must be a simple check-up.

He had been welcomed by Capable, the young woman had told him every news she could think of; thanks to the doc a lot of War Boys were now hoping to survive longer despite their cancerous lumps, the Dag had lost her baby, no knew if she was sad or not, not even her, and Gas Town had a new leader.

If he descended deep into the citadel to talk to Furiosa, hoping to find the boy along the way, well, he mostly succeeded, it's just that he stumbled upon a strange conversation.

"It's just a legend they told where I am from..."

The doc cackled, continuing her work.

"And that, dear, is why I still think you lie about your age."

"I AM sixteen !"

"Doesn't look like it."

"My people also said that omegas always look younger than they are..."

Max sees Furiosa lift her head, she notice him at the entrance of the room.

"Max ? Back already ?"

He barely makes a step to join them that the young boy is on him, hugging him under the amused eyes of the women.

"Max ! Tell her ! Omega looks younger, right ?"

He grunts, nodding and then almost stumbling under the glare of the doc.

"You need to tell me these things about my patient, I need as much informations on his biology as I can !"

He shrugs, he never liked talking about it.

"Looks younger, can live longer, true for alpha as well. Has heat if he is healthy enough. Both male and female parts."

She gives him a flat look.

"You better be here when it is time for him, I'll still have need of someone who know what he is doing at least a little."

***

"So... how old are you, really ?"

He knew the question would come, though it would be Saturnin doing the asking, instead it's the Dag.

They are on top of the citadel, the gardens are greener than ever, full of life and potential.

Two weeks ago, he had found an old bunker, full of seeds and books on how to grow them, that's why he came back that quickly, or so he told himself. This is also why he is here now instead of down the citadel bowels, working on his car.

There are at least fifty different satchel, all clearly labelled, some may have gone bad, but he trust them, they'll do what's best with his findings. He may secretly hope that one of these days he'll come back and find some of the things he ate Before, like tomatoes or apples.

Still... he tries to ignore her questions, he knew they would know about him being an omega, just didn't think it would be this quick for them to figure it out.

"Come on Max, you look thirty, maybe forty, but that just doesn't add-up..."

He grunts, she can talk all she wants, he doesn't have to answer.

"Are you the same Mad Max that was at the Thunder Dome ?"

He just shrugs, not denying it. She grins and laughs. It's a good thing, she probably needs any distraction.

"Do you mind if I tell the others I wasn't imagining things ?"

Shaking his head, he offer her a small smile, better get it over with. He just hopes they won't react badly to that piece of news.

His memory is spotty, he remember Before, then his alpha and the sprog, the forces and his job, but after, it is mostly blood, dust, and people he couldn't save. He knows that some people told parts of his journey, he has seen too many for some stories not to spread. Last time he found a 'friendly' town, all people were talking about was the story of 'Furiosa of the Water Place', with her army of women and the men who accompanied them. At least this time no one was whispering his name. Small mercies.

He'll soon be out and on the road anyway, better leave while the doc doesn't see his immediate presence as a necessity.


End file.
